Highly flexible, compact and lightweight transducers have been developed by using polymer materials such as elastomers. Such a transducer includes a dielectric layer made of an elastomer between electrodes, for example. By changing an applied voltage between the electrodes, the dielectric layer extends or contracts. On this account, in a flexible transducer, electrodes and wirings are required to have elasticity so as to follow deformation of the dielectric layer. As an elastic conductive material, Patent Document 1 describes a conductive film including an elastomer and metal fibers, for example. In contrast, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, a transparent conductive film including silver nanowires is used as transparent electrodes for displays, touch panels, and so forth. The silver nanowires have high electric conductivity and thus are suitable as a conductive material.